Eternal
by Chinorwegia
Summary: Seventeen year old Maki is an orphan with no last name. Twenty-three year old Kousaka Honoka is her newly appointed legal guardian and older sister, as well as the heir to the Nishikino family fortune. Not making sense? No worries. It'll all clear up as Maki searches for the hidden secret Honoka keeps. AU story. Warning: Eventual character death(s).
1. New Faces

**I'm aiming for something different than normal with this particular Fanfiction so it may not make sense at the beginning but I assure you that it will make sense by the end of it (the story, not this current chapter). I'm not sure if this should be considered an AU, in fact there's a lot about this story that I'm not sure about but this is new territory for me, so hope you like it. This is just a test chapter, if you want it to continue please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any other anime mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Maki had no last name. She was an orphan, her parents having died a few months prior. As she had been told by her temporary caretakers, she was in the accident that killed her parents but the trauma left her with no memory beyond her given name and age. Her two caretakers, Eri and Nozomi, were both 24 years old, barely having graduated from college. The red-head was grateful for their support in taking her in, and she wished deeply for them to actually adopt her, though the difference in age between them was only seven years.<p>

"Guess what, Maki-chan?!" Nozomi burst into her room cheerfully. When she had woken up, she had found all her belongings packed up in suitcases, but Eri whisked her downstairs for breakfast before she could even ask what they were for.

"What, Nozomi?" Maki asked with just as equal cheerfulness.

"We found someone who is willing to take you in!" Maki continued to smile, even though she wished she could stay with Nozomi and Eri longer.

"Really? That's great! Are we going now to meet this person?" She asked, already expecting a positive answer. Nozomi nodded. Maki took hold of her bags, politely refusing Nozomi's offer to help her. Eri had the car running already in the driveway, no doubt getting the vehicle warmed up. The red-head put all of her things into the back of the car before sliding into the backseat. Nozomi got in the passenger seat.

"Everyone seat belted?" Eri asked, checking the backseat with her middle rearview mirror.

"All good." Maki responded, flashing an okay sign so that the blonde could see it. Eri edged out of the driveway and onto the road. "So who is this person going to adopt me?" She asked, once they stopped at a red light.

"Her name's Kousaka Honoka, heir to the Nishikino family hospital." Nozomi answered. "Here's some more information on her, if you want to read it." She passed several papers to Maki, which the red-head took and started to flip through. Honoka appeared to be a twenty-three year old, out of college, but not very known beyond her fame at being a school idol.

"Hey, Muse is the group that you two were a part of when you were both in high school right?" Maki asked. Nozomi nodded while Eri kept her gaze on the road ahead. "That's cool, was Kousaka-san a friend of yours then?"

"Yeah, but we haven't seen her in a while." Eri responded that time, with a tone that meant the topic was to be dropped. Maki fell silent again, folding the papers in half and handing them back to Nozomi.

"Oh, and Maki-chan? She doesn't want to be your mom, but an older sister figure. She thinks it'll be weird if she was your mom considering you two are only six years apart in age." Nozomi explained.

"Understandable." Maki said, leaning back in her seat. She stared out the car window as the light turned green again and they moved forward. Several minutes passed in silence before Eri pulled to a stop at a two story house.

"We're here." Eri unnecessarily said, putting the car into park and turning the engine off. Nozomi went ahead to notify Honoka of their arrival while Eri and Maki got the luggage out of the trunk. While Maki was able to argue with Nozomi about the matter of who carried the baggage, Eri was not a force to argue with, something Maki understood from the beginning of their month together. Nozomi came back down the lawn with another young woman in tow.

"Maki-chan, this is Kousaka Honoka." Nozomi said, introducing the two with a somewhat strained smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kousaka-san." Maki said politely, bowing to the older woman. "Thank you for adopting me."

"You don't have to be so formal, Maki-chan. Can I call you that?" Honoka asked. Maki nodded, seeing no point in arguing with this new person in her life. "Then you can just call me Honoka, too."

"All right…Honoka." Maki said, finding it weird to be calling someone older than her by their first name. However, she still found no reason to argue. This person would be her guardian from now on and she didn't want to antagonize her right from the beginning.

"Well, then, Maki. This is good-bye." Eri said, turning away and heading back to the car.

"Feel free to stop by our place whenever you want. You'll be welcome there!" Nozomi spoke up, no doubt trying to make up for Eri's curt farewell.

"Nozomi, let's go." The woman rolled her eyes and followed Eri, waving at Maki. Maki returned the wave, then turned to her new caretaker.

"Come with me. I'll show you around." Honoka said, leading the way into the house. Maki turned around one last time to see Eri and Nozomi driving off. She ran after Honoka, remembering to shut the door behind her.

The first floor had five different doors leading to five different rooms. Maki learned where the living room was, where the kitchen was, the first floor bathroom, and where Honoka's study was. However, the fifth and final room was off-limits. While Maki didn't pry any further at the moment, she felt a connection to that room, which was strange as she had never set foot into the house before today. The second floor had three bedrooms, two of which were guest rooms that had been turned into storage space.

"Sorry about this. Do you mind sleeping in the same bed?" Honoka asked.

"Huh? I don't mind at all. After all, we're both girls, right?" Maki responded, remembering sleeping with Nozomi several times. However, she had woken up by herself that morning, without a single person in the room, which was a bit weird.

"Great!" Honoka said, with way too much enthusiasm. Once again, Maki did not comment on how strange things seemed to be going. "Then you can just set up here. I'll be in my study. After you're done, feel free to explore the house and do whatever. But-"

"The last room down the hall on the first floor is off-limits. Don't worry, Honoka. I understand."

"Good. Then we'll get along fine~!" Honoka patted Maki on the head and headed back downstairs.

Maki found the space for all of her things in Honoka's room, as if the woman had known about her coming enough to make space in the room, but not to clean up the storage bedrooms. After she finished, she stowed the suitcases in the closet and headed downstairs. She could hear Honoka working on something in the study, and it was the perfect time to go and see what was in the forbidden room. But she didn't want to go and ruin Honoka's trust right away so she pushed the thought out of her mind. She headed to the living room and perused the bookshelves, most of which were manga.

"Oh! There's some magazines about Muse." Maki grabbed one and started to flip through it. Some of the pages had been cut through, and some pages were missing. Confused, she picked up another one and found the same thing. There were supposed to be nine members of Muse, if they were indeed named after the Greek goddesses, but most of the articles and images were mangled so that only a few members were shown. It mostly depicted Nozomi and Eri, both of whom she already known, along with two other members, Sonoda Umi and Minami Kotori. There was one time she found an article about Muse that ended with 'Kousaka' as the last word on the page, but the next page was an advertisement, most likely meaning that the page had been torn out. "Why would Honoka tear out pages that deal with her?" She wondered aloud. She continued to flip through the magazine, discovering another member of the school idol group, Yazawa Niko. Afterwards, she put the magazines down and started perusing the manga selection, having decided that if the magazines were all cut up in that sort of way, she would never find out any more information about Muse.

She was on the nineteenth volume of One Piece when Honoka rapped on the doorframe to the living room.

"You hungry?" The woman asked.

"A little bit." Maki admitted, standing up and putting the manga back where she found it. She followed Honoka to the kitchen, where she found that the food was already cooked before she got there. "You made all of this?"

"Well, yeah. I finished working a bit earlier than I thought and you were so absorbed in the manga that I went ahead and cooked. I just finished a few minutes ago." Honoka said, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"You should have told me. I would have helped, Honoka." Maki said. Honoka smiled sheepishly and just waved for Maki to sit down. The red-head did so and Honoka took the seat across from her. Maki picked up her chopsticks and started eating. "D-Delicious!"

"Thanks, Maki-chan~" Honoka chirped, only starting to eat now that Maki was eating.

Now that Maki was actually facing the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as Honoka, she suddenly felt a bit nervous. The woman, on the other hand, had no problem. Honoka climbed into bed and patted the space next to her.

"Come on, Maki-chan." Naturally, the red-head couldn't disagree unless she wanted to sleep in the living room on the couch and obeyed. Honoka pulled the blanket over both of them, tucking it around Maki as well. "Good night, Maki."

That was the last thing Maki was aware of as her eyelids slid shut.

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this so far, please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome.<strong>


	2. Who Are You?

**I'm back with another chapter. I've updated the summary, hopefully it makes a little more sense now. ...Probably not.**

KevinCruelz: You're close with your guess but I'm not going to reveal anything yet.

Msmusicful: The mini age gap will make sense later on. There is a reason behind everything happening. ;)

Dash24zappshift: Sorry about the lack of NicoMaki.

anto334: Thank you for your compliment. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or any of its characters.**

**I hope you don't mind a bit of OOC-ness, but it is necessary for the plot. It will make sense eventually.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Maki." These three words wove into Maki's sleeping brain, bringing her to awareness. Honoka smiled at her from the other side of the bed.<p>

"Good morning, Honoka." Maki responded, sitting up and stretching. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven." Honoka said nocholantly, as if waking up this late was a normal occurrence for her. Maki, on the other hand, was slightly confused again. She was normally a morning person, plus she went to sleep rather earlier the previous night, so sleeping in this long made no sense. Honoka's stomach rumbled loudly and the older woman smiled sheepishly.

"Let's get washed up and then we'll get breakfast." Maki said, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. "Or lunch, since it's so late already."

"Oh! Let's get lunch! I know a good place!" Honoka shouted, rising and running to the bathroom, tripping over a pile of clothing as she did so. Maki smiled warmly, watching the older woman go, and set about fixing the bed. She then went about trying to clean up the mess that was Honoka's room, putting wearable clothing back in their place and piling the dirty clothing. These she would later take to the bathroom and dump in the laundry basket Honoka kept there.

"I'm done- Whoa! You cleaned my room for me!" Honoka said excitedly. "Thanks, Maki-chan!"

"It's nothing." Maki said, shrugging. She picked up the pile of dirty clothing and made her way into the connected bathroom. She dumped all the dirty clothing into the basket and started washing up. When she was finished, she found that Honoka had already picked her outfit for her. She finally emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and headed down the stairs as Honoka was not in her room.

"Hurry up, Maki-chan! I want to get there before it starts filling with customers!" Honoka waved as she exited the front door. Maki stared after her.

"If you're that worried, then wake up earlier…" Maki muttered, following her anyway.

They were driving along, Maki in the passenger seat as Honoka drove.

"Hey. You're the owner of the Nishikino hospital, right?" Maki asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, though I don't actually run it. I let Eri-chan run it since she knows how to better than I do." Honoka admitted. "I was busy when the late Nishikinos passed away so Eri-chan stepped up in my place."

"Ah…" Maki hadn't expected a response like that and she tried to think of another, more approachable subject. "C-Can you tell me about Muse?!" Honoka flinched but Maki plowed straight through with her curiosity anyway. "I saw the magazines in your living room but they were all cut up and stuff! I want to know more about them."

"Why is that?" Honoka asked, staring straight at the road in front of them, even though they were stopped at a red light.

"It looks interesting. You were a part of that school idol group, right?! Along with Eri and Nozomi!" Maki was getting more and more excited by the topic that she didn't notice the paling of Honoka's face.

"Y-Yeah…but we disbanded years ago." Honoka said. "When the third years had to graduate and we didn't want to continue without them." She stopped talking as the light turned green and she pushed the car forward.

"Really?~ Then how about when you were in college? Did you bring the group back together? Who are the other members anyway? I only know you, Eri, and Nozomi, but there's also Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori, and Yazawa Niko, right? And if you're called Muse, then there's nine members right? Who are the other three?" Honoka winced under the rapid-fire questions.

"We didn't continue in college. The group is still dispersed. The restaurant we're going to is run by two of the other members, and the third is…still missing." Honoka said, answering Maki's questions in as short and concisely as she could without getting more questions.

"Eeh? You guys should get back together!" Maki complained. "And one's missing? You should go find that person!" Honoka's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Hey, Maki-chan?"

"Huh? What is it, Honoka?"

"Can we stop talking about this? I promise, you'll learn all you want about Muse later." Maki looked at Honoka questioningly but the ginger kept her gaze on the street.

"Okay…" Maki said, giving in to Honoka's request. They spent the next couple minutes in silence as Honoka gradually began to relax again.

* * *

><p>The two of them pulled up to a small restaurant surrounded by taller buildings on all sides, except for the street side.<p>

"This is where we're eating?" Maki asked, opening the car door and stepping out.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite restaurants, but I haven't come here in a while." Honoka said. "Come on, let's go in."

"WELCOME NYA!" Maki almost fell back by the force behind that powerful welcome. As her eyes adjusted to the dimmer lighting of the restaurant, she found the person who had just shouted. "Huh? Honoka-chan?" The woman proceeded to ask.

"Yo, Rin-chan. Long time, no see." Honoka said informally, holding up her hand in greeting.

"You have no idea, nya!" The young woman shouted, running forward and giving Honoka a hug.

"Rin-chan? Did you just say Honoka-chan's name?" Another young woman, around the same age as Rin, came out of the doors leading to the kitchen.

"Look, Kayo-chin! It's Honoka-chan nya!" Rin shouted happily. Maki stood to the side, observing the interactions between the friends. Before long, the other woman was by their side as well, looking past Honoka at Maki.

"Honoka-chan. We need to talk."

"E-Eh?! Hanayo-chan?!" But Hanayo had already gripped Honoka's arm in a strong lock and was pulling her away.

"Rin-chan, seat Honoka-chan's friend and get her order first." Something about the way that Hanayo talked about her made Maki feel as if the older woman already knew her but was not revealing how.

"O-Okay, Kayo-chin. Come on, Maki-chan." The cat-like woman encouraged.

"Wait. How do you know my name?" Maki asked, deciding not to move until she got a response.

"Uh, well…Eri-chan and Nozomi-chan came last night telling us about how you were going to Honoka-chan's house and that your name was Maki so I just kinda assumed since you came here with Honoka-chan…" Rin rambled, making frantic gestures with her hands.

"Oh. So that's all it was?" Maki asked, walking past Rin. "Where am I going to sit?"

"R-Right this way nya!" Rin led her to a corner table, out of view from the main area. "H-Here's your menu!" She pulled one out of her apron pocket and handed it to Maki.

"Thanks…" Maki was still weirded out from the way both Rin and Hanayo were treating her. However, she was prevented from interrogating Rin about Muse by the return of Hanayo and Honoka. Honoka now sported a slap across her face while Hanayo was fuming slightly.

"May I take your order?" Hanayo asked, pulling out a pad to write on in a tone that allowed for no retorting.

"I-I'll have the Kitsune Ramen, then." Maki said, picking at random as quickly as she could.

"Same." Honoka said. "Can we get two cups of ice water?" Hanayo gave a curt nod and tucked the pad away in her pocket. She stalked off, Rin following at her heels. The orange haired woman disappeared into the kitchen as Hanayo made another round of the small space to see if any of the other customers needed assistance.

"What was all that about?" Maki asked in a low voice to avoid being heard by Hanayo.

"What was what about?" Honoka returned the question with a question of her own.

"Hanayo-san taking you to the side. And how did the slap come around? Why are Rin-san and Hanayo-san treating me like I'm something that doesn't belong?" Maki felt her stomach shrink as she uttered the last question, but she had to know.

"Hanayo-chan was just mad I hadn't been coming for a while since we're friends." Honoka said, laughing nervously. Maki narrowed her eyes at the obvious lie but couldn't pursue the topic as the person in question came back with two cups of ice water. Hanayo shot another look at Honoka as she left them alone again. Honoka picked up her glass and held it to her red cheek.

"Still, why are they treating me so weirdly? I've only met them today!" Nothing was making sense to her as she replayed the events of the past two days. Eri and Nozomi were acting weird around her too, now that she thought about it. The only person who hadn't been acting weird around her had been Honoka, though the older woman had her own quirks as well.

"Here's your ramen nya!" Rin announced, coming to the table with a tray balancing two bowls. She placed the tray down on the table next to theirs and then transferred the food over, one bowl at a time. "Enjoy!" She then hurried away to answer another customer's call. Hanayo had vanished, probably to the kitchen. Maki turned her attention to the food, but didn't feel hungry. Another thing to add to the list of weird things that had been growing, that she wasn't hungry despite having not eaten since last night. Honoka was already slurping down her noodles so Maki started eating as well.

"Ah~ That hit the spot!" Honoka sighed contentedly, patting her stomach.

"Yeah." Maki said, leaning back in her chair.

"Your check, Honoka-chan." Rin said, handing the check over. The entire meal, at least one of the two owners had been watching them, making sure they had everything they needed before either of them could even ask. It was almost as they were trying to get them to finish them as quickly as possible to get them out of the restaurant.

"Thanks, Rin-chan." Honoka reached in her pocket for her wallet and paid the amount in cash. "Keep the change. Let's go, Maki-chan."

"O-Okay!" Maki said, jumping to her feet, having been caught off guard. She followed Honoka to the exit of the restaurant and she looked back one last time to see Rin's and Hanayo's reactions. Rin was smiling more cheerfully than before, when her smile had seemed strained, and Hanayo was not looking at them still.

"Maki-chan." Honoka gave Maki's arm a tug. "We're leaving." The red-head turned away from the restaurant owners, no longer feeling the urge to ask them about Muse, not when they were acting such a way.

"Let's go to an arcade!" Honoka announced, once they were back in the vehicle.

"Can we really? Don't you have work?" Maki asked, attracted by the prospect of having fun despite the previous treatment.

"Nah. I always go to the arcade on Saturdays. I meet with a friend there." Honoka explained, smiling broadly.

"Another member of Muse?" Maki questioned.

"Nope. You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Honoka-san! You're late!" The young woman waiting outside the arcade huffed.<p>

"Sorry, Tsubasa-chan! I overslept!" Honoka apologized. Tsubasa looked past Honoka to Maki, hiding slightly behind her guardian in case this new person would treat her the same way as Rin and Hanayo.

"Hello, Maki-san." Tsubasa greeted politely. Maki stared at her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you." Maki responded quietly. Tsubasa raised an eyebrow at Honoka, which did not go unnoticed by Maki.

"It's okay. I'm Kira Tsubasa, one of Honoka-san's friends." Tsubasa said, going along with the flow. "Now, shall we start the day of fun?"

"You bet!" Honoka cheered. Once inside though, Honoka gave her a thousand yen note before walking away with Tsubasa. They promised that they needed to discuss something but it wouldn't take too long. Maki walked alone through the arcade, clutching the note to her chest.

"What's with everyone?" She mumbled to herself, not understanding anything. In this case, it was best to go over her memories to see if she was missing anything. However, her memories only stretched a few months back, to when she had woken up on the hospital bed and was introduced to Eri and Nozomi. If Honoka's friends had known her from before, they would be trying to help her, not reject her the way they had. Or at least, it had felt like rejection. The only person who was by her side supporting her was Honoka. Even though it had only been one day since they had met, it felt like they had known each other much longer than that. She raised her eyes at the sight of a claw machine. Sitting on top of the piled stuffed animals was a large brown bear, as if it was waiting for someone to pick it up. A wave of nostalgia washed over her at the sight, though no bear showed up in her memories. As if driven forward by previous memory, she used her money to get the bear.

As she held it in her arms, an image of Honoka came to her. She didn't know why, but tears started streaming down her cheeks as she clutched the toy to her chest. That was how Honoka and Tsubasa found her when they finally came back.

"I think I'm in love with Honoka…" She whispered into the bear's fur, muffling it from either woman's hearing. "But it won't work…since we're sisters."

Honoka and Tsubasa had to satisfy themselves with a simple 'I'm fine' from Maki as it was the only thing she was willing to tell them. That, and the two of them went off to play more games, leaving Maki to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll end here for now. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed.<strong>


	3. Distractions

**Review Responses**

KevinCruelz: I like your guess, but this is not connected to Favors in anyway.

Msmusicful: Yup! Maki knows nothing, not even her heritage. But you'll see what happens when she finds the truth...

GAT-X105VividPanzer: I really hope it's not to confusing to follow at the moment.

S3C0NDG0D: Thank you!

Kanata48: Right now, I'm doing my best.

30secondstoidealize: I promise you, it has no connection to Favors and I have no intention of letting it end the way Favors did.

anto334: My imagination pretty much runs wild so please forgive me if it suddenly goes off on a random tangent not related to the story itself.

RoyalCatLover: Yes, Maki will learn the truth, in either the next chapter or the chapter after that.

**This will allude to both Making a Movie(s), and Maki's opinions will be a bit biased, especially regarding the first movie she watches.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any Disney movie mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I have to do work today. Do whatever you feel like, but don't go outside without telling me and don't go into the room at the end. If possible, don't bother me too much." With those instructions out of the way, Honoka closeted herself in the study, leaving Maki with full run of the house and too much time on her hands to know what she should do.<p>

"I want to research Muse a bit more…" She realized, then made finding a computer in the house her first priority. She searched the house from top to bottom and couldn't find a single computer. The only places she didn't search was the room made off-limits and Honoka's study. "Maybe she keeps the computer in her study because she was the only one who needed to use it in this house." Maki gave up her search and went to the living room in search of something to do.

A few hours later, and after covering dozens of manga volumes, she put the books aside and turned on the television. Maki had to surf through several channels before she found something that caught her interest.

"_We're here live, in Akihabara, with the new and up-coming model, Yazawa Niko-san!" The reporter practically screamed in her obvious excitement. Besides her, a young woman waved happily at the camera, no doubt cheerful that she was able to get screen time._

"Oh? So that's Yazawa Niko?" Maki put the remote control on the coffee table before her and leaned back.

"_First of all, I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your daily schedule to visit us here!" The reporter continued with just as much excitement in her voice as before. Niko smiled warmly._

"_No, it's nothing. I'm always open to things like this." She responded._

"_Amazing! Did you hear that folks?! Not only is Yazawa-san a real beauty, she is also willing to arrange time to speak to commoners like us!"_

"_Don't talk about yourself in that way." Niko chided._

"_Right! So, moving on. Would you mind answering a few questions for us?"_

"_Not at all. Please, go ahead."_

"_I heard you were debuting as a model with a partner. Where is she?"_

"_Ah, Nozomi? She's the assistant director of the Nishikino Hospital as well, so she helps out there whenever she can." Nico responded._

"_Nozomi? As in Toujou Nozomi, a former member of the school idol group, Muse?"_

"_Y-Yeah…" Niko stuttered._

"_How is Muse, by the way? Is there any chance of the group reforming?"_

"_As far as I know…no. I am sorry to say this, but there is almost no chance that Muse will ever regroup." Niko said, releasing a breath that she seemed to have been holding._

"_Oh, that's too bad. Thank you for sharing with us."_

"_No problem. Now everyone, have a nice day and remember to always Niko~Niko~Nii~!"_

_The video feed was cut off and replaced by a commercial._

Maki stared at the screen for a bit longer, processing the information about Muse handed to her by Niko on the television screen. However, she quickly forgot about the information as she noticed the shelves of DVD's kept on the wall right next to the electronic equipment. Curiosity got the better of her and she got up from the couch to look at the shelf.

"Frozen?" She pulled the DVD from the shelf and read the information on the back of the cover. Maki shrugged and put it into the DVD player, then took her place back on the couch again.

She hated Hans from the get-go, from the first moment he was introduced to Anna. She didn't know why, but she hated him. Actually, she hated the Duke of 'Weaseltown' too. And the King of Arendelle for making Elsa fear her powers instead of trying to help her understand her powers. Or at least, she thought he could have changed it if he had talked it through with Elsa. And they should have kept Anna and Elsa in the same room because Anna actually liked Elsa's powers.

"Go, Elsa!" She found herself cheering, as the Queen fled from the castle. Now Elsa would finally be free to do what she wanted without being feared or treated like something strange, which Maki could sympathize with, given her previous day's experiences.

Maki hated Kristoff too. There was actually no real basis for her dislike of him, except for the fact that he was with Anna. And maybe because he was a guy. Maybe she just didn't like guys in general, given that there were subtle hints at a relationship between Anna and Elsa. In her opinion, Anna reminded her a lot of Honoka, and she was like Elsa. Olaf was like their kid or something, because they made him as kids and then Elsa brought him to life.

She really hated Hans. And she would never forgive Kristoff for kissing Anna, when she obviously belonged with Elsa. He should just get it together with Sven. They did sing a song, kind of. It counted as a duet in a way. Personally, she felt that Frozen should have ended with Hans' death but getting punished by his own nation seemed like a fitting end for him. In Maki's mind, Elsa should have married Anna.

When the credits finished rolling, Maki decided to watch a second movie. Despite the fact that it was long past lunch time, she hadn't felt hungry or anything. She chose another Disney movie, drawn towards Big Hero Six for some reason. She only made it as far as the part when the team was gathered at Fred's mansion, which she couldn't believe he owned. He certainly didn't look like the type of person to belong to a rich family. Honoka was calling her, so she stopped the movie and turned the television off.

"What is it, Honoka?" She asked, standing in the doorway to Honoka's study.

"I kind of want to eat a meat bun. Can you go get me one from the convience store?" The woman held out some coins, which Maki took and pocketed.

"I understand."

Maki hummed as she trotted to the nearest convience store. She bought the item requested of her and returned home as soon as she could, not wanting to stay outside too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime soon...Maki will learn. But for now, I'll end it here. Review please!<strong>


	4. Blocking the Truth

**Review Responses**

KevinCruelz: Maki will start learning the truth next chapter. :D

GAT-X105VividPanzer: You don't have to read the Big Hero Six Making a Movie if you haven't watched the movie yet. The only reference to that fanfiction was just having Maki watch up to the part I have written to.

Msmusicful: I made her biased based on the way the characters interacted in Making a Movie-Frozen, which is where the Kristoff (Eri) and Sven (Nozomi) pairing sprouted from in her head. Mixing things up in here now.

anto334: The truth may be hard, but she will be able to handle it. (I hope I'm answering your review right. I've been using Google Translate because I don't actually know Spanish so I really hope that I answer you correctly...)

**And now on to the story! I don't own Love Live or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p>Maki was just about to finish watching Big Hero Six when Honoka came out into the living room. The young woman was dressed in more formal clothing and had a bag hung over her shoulder.<p>

"Are you going somewhere, Honoka?" Maki asked, pausing the movie again.

"We're going to eat out tonight at a high-end restaurant, remember?"

"W-What?! You never told me that!" Maki stared wide-eyed at Honoka, unable to process the idea of eating at a fancy restaurant.

"Huh? I'm pretty sure I did…did I?" Honoka tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, it doesn't matter. Just go and change into something more suitable for a formal dining setting. I'm going to introduce you to the rest of Muse, after all!"

"Y-Yes!" Maki scrambled up the stairs, her eagerness to meet the idols of Honoka's past winning over any other thought she had previously. Even if it meant meeting Hanayo and Rin again, she was pretty sure that all of the other idols would be nicer to Honoka, especially Niko, from what she could tell from watching the TV. She didn't really care about how they would treat her, since they were all adults and she was just a teenager, but she really wanted Honoka to be happier. Muse were friends, she tried to convince herself that was the truth.

She finished changing into a dress that was her best shot at being formal and headed back down the stairs. She heard Honoka on the phone with someone and fell silent, not wanting to disturb the older woman.

"Please, Umi-chan! I know you don't like this but you have to tell her that she's still missing." Maki's breath caught in her throat. The first 'her' obviously referred to Maki herself, but the second reference to an unnamed female must have been the member Honoka told her that was missing.

"Was Honoka lying to me?" Maki muttered to herself, keeping her voice low so she could continue listening.

"Yes, I already talked to Kotori-chan about this! She agrees that it's the best to thing to do right now. You can ask her yourself, she's there with you, isn't she?!" Maki gave up trying to figure things out for now and walked into the living room. Honoka caught sight of her and visibly paled slightly. "I-I'm coming right now, Umi-chan! T-Tell everyone else that I'll be there shortly!" With that, Honoka hung up the phone. Maki kept a passive expression on her face, choosing to pretend that she hadn't heard anything for the sake of preserving her relationship with Honoka.

"I'm ready to go at any time, Honoka." Maki stated simply. She waited for a response patiently as Honoka seemed to fumble for words in her head.

"R-Right! We should go now; I don't want to be late, right?!" Honoka laughed, but Maki could tell it wasn't genuine. Nevertheless, she followed Honoka to the car and took the passenger seat again. This time, however, she kept silent during the car ride. She could almost feel the sense of relief emanating from Honoka that she wasn't bringing up anything about Muse. Maki figured she could weasel the information she wanted out of some other member. She couldn't ask Honoka, and Hanayo was too scary to ask. Rin seemed like a good place to start, but with Hanayo around her, she couldn't get close enough. Eri could be scary at times, so she most likely wouldn't be the one to ask. As for Nozomi, she got off-topic too easily, which would make it harder for Maki to get information on Muse. She hadn't met Umi or Kotori yet, but she had seen Niko on TV. She decided she would see what Umi and Kotori were like. If anything, she would try asking Niko first. And the first thing that she needed to know would be the name of the missing member, who might not actually be missing from the way Honoka was talking earlier. Maki formulated her questions and order of people to question all before arriving at the restaurant. At which point, she completely forgot her plan.

Some of the other members were already seated at their reserved table. Maki was able to recognize Rin and Hanayo among the attendees, sitting across from two women she hadn't met before. Going from her mental list of the members, she assumed that they were Kotori and Umi, though she wasn't sure who was who between the two.

"Honoka-chan!" The woman with the ash-brown hair stood up and greeted Honoka warmly, a brilliant smile on her face. "It's been so long!"

"Same to you, Kotori-chan!" So this woman was Kotori, which meant that the blue-haired woman still seated was Umi. Maki briefly wondered if she should have figured it out earlier as Umi meant 'ocean' and the woman's hair was blue like the ocean, but then she got distracted from her own thoughts by the continuing conversation.

"And this must be…Maki-chan, correct?" The brief pause between her name and the rest of the sentence didn't go unnoticed by Maki.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Maki said politely, bowing. Kotori looked startled, for reasons that Maki was unable to pick up on.

"I-It's a pleasure for me too!" Kotori said. "H-Here, I'll show you where you are sitting!" Maki found herself being tugged forward by Kotori, who didn't let go until the red-head was seated right next to Hanayo, who sat at the corner of the table, and had Umi on her other side. Directly across from her was an empty seat. Across from Hanayo sat Rin, and the seat in front of Umi was still empty as well. Kotori put Honoka as far away from Umi as she could, which also meant that Honoka was far away from Maki. Honoka took the seat on the same side as Rin, but at the opposite end. Between Rin and Honoka were two empty seats, and one more at the head of the table, between Honoka and Kotori.

Nozomi, Niko, and Eri all came at the same time, only a few minutes after Honoka and Maki arrived. Niko immediately claimed the seat at the head of the table. Eri took the seat in front of Maki, while Nozomi took the seat next to her. That was when Maki realized that she was seated in a position so that the people immediately around her seemed to be the least likely to answer her questions. The tension in the air around the gathered adults was thick, though Maki still couldn't see the true underlying reason for the tension between people who should have been friends.

"So, how's studying abroad been working for you, Kotori-chan?" Nozomi asked, cutting through the tension to ask her. It was almost as if Nozomi had never been aware of the tension, but Maki knew from her memories that Nozomi did this sort of thing a lot, where she would let you think she didn't know what was going on but she knew from the very beginning.

"I-It's been very good to me, Nozomi-chan! In fact, I've just returned from Italy a few months ago!" Kotori responded, open to the new conversation. "Umi-chan and I are planning to open our own business!"

"That's good to hear." Eri commented. She looked tired, probably from the stress of having to head a hospital. "What are you planning on selling?"

"Kotori's going to design the clothes and then I'm going to market them for us. Then we'd both make a profit." Umi went further into the explanation of how exactly they were going to do business, but Maki found her talk boring and shifted her attention to Hanayo and Rin, both of whom had also dropped out of the conversation. However, they were busy looking at the menu to talk with her, though she also suspected that they didn't really want to talk to her either. At the other end, Niko and Honoka had started a conversation of their own, though she could still see it was a bit strained from their faces. Maki actually wanted to talk to Niko about Muse, seeing as the petite woman seemed to be the most approachable of all the Muse members gathered.

However, once they had been served their food, all attempts at conversation died down as the women ate in silence. It was an unbearable silence, made awkward by the strained relationships that they seemed to have, which Maki was still determined to get to the bottom of. She noticed Niko was getting up to go use the ladies' room, and decided to follow her, seeing as none of the others would let her talk to them any time soon. She cornered Niko in the bathroom. The stalls were all taken and they had to wait in line to use them, so it seemed to be the perfect time to question Niko.

"I don't think I've introduced myself yet. My name is Maki." She said, introducing herself politely, even though all she wanted to do was shoot Niko with a barrage of questions.

"Same. I'm Yazawa Niko. I hope we get to learn more about each other soon." Niko smiled.

"Can I ask you some questions then?" Maki asked, wanting to get to the learning part as quickly as she could.

"Huh? Sure, I guess."

"Who is the member that is 'missing'?" She asked bluntly.

"Oh, look! A stall just opened up!" Niko hurriedly headed to the stall as another woman shot her a quizzical look while washing her hands. Maki frowned at the way Niko had dodged the question in the most obvious way possible. And by the time Maki got out of the stall she had used, the older woman had already exited the bathroom. She had to admit defeat to learning anything.

As she lay in bed that night, waiting for Honoka to finish her bath so they could sleep together, she wondered whether it would be better to confess to the older woman right away, or wait until the older woman showed some sign of possibly returning the interest. However, there was still the whole being adoptive sisters thing to worry about as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's play a little game! First person who can guess my age will get a request done by me. I will PM you if you have gotten my age correctly. This game will continue until either someone gets it right, or the second to last chapter of this story. I will give you a hint at each chapter, starting next chapter. Ready? GO!<strong>


	5. In the Forbidden Room

**The game is over peoples. I have messaged the first one who got my age correctly, so sorry for those of you who didn't get it. **

**Review Responses**

Msmusicful: It's still a mystery, though the truth will be partially revealed in this chapter. :3

GAT-X105VividPanzer: Here's the next chapter!

Enya Talisman: I'm hooked here too, in writing it. I hope my grades don't fall either...

anto334: OAO I didn't mean you had to switch to using English. I was just hoping that I got your reviews correct.

**Things are going to hit the fan in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Maki was starting to feel like she should be doing something with her life, maybe prepare to get into a college, seeing as she was seventeen after all. But even though her brain told her to start, she didn't feel like starting at the same time. There were too many things that Honoka let her do, and with the financial support that was holding Honoka up, Maki wouldn't need a college degree to live happily. In addition, she was more interested in finding out more about Muse and that missing member of theirs'. She wouldn't really call it an obsession with the former school idol group, but more of a feeling of nostalgia that washed over her every time she thought about them. And yet, she felt a sense of being disconnected from them in some way. She sometimes hated how she couldn't remember past a few months ago. One of her more favorite theories about her relationship to Muse was that she was their friend before the accident where she lost her memories.<p>

She still had free run of Honoka's house with the exception of the off-limit room, and the study while Honoka was in it, though she still avoided the study even when the older woman was not in the room. There was no denying the feeling in her heart for Honoka, though the fear of rejection still controlled her mouth and wouldn't let her confess. Maki wondered why she had fallen for Honoka in less than a week, when normal relationships took months to develop. Or at least, that's what she read in one of Honoka's many manga volumes. While questions about Muse topped her list of unanswered questions, there were also many questions about Honoka that she would prefer to have answered as well. One of the most important was why Honoka had dumped the responsibility of the Nishikino hospital on Eri instead? Or why did Honoka become the heir for the Nishikino hospital when her family name was Kousaka? But the one that truly confused her the most was the question of why the rest of Muse treated Honoka in such a way, when she could tell that they used to be friends. Maybe she should take her mind off of such things before they made her head hurt again.

She found some popcorn in the cupboards of Honoka's kitchen and heated them in the microwave. Then she grabbed a bowl to pour the popcorn into before walking slowly back to the living room, trying for fun to balance the bowl on her index finger. Not surprisingly, she almost dropped the bowl a few steps in and barely managed to catch it with her hands, after which she carried the bowl normally. Having recently figured out how to use the Wii U system Honoka owned play YouTube videos on the television, Maki had found an interest in watching YouTubers. Her favorite by far was Nigahiga's videos, but she had yet to watch all of the ones he had made. She also watched a lot of gaming videos, particularly ones that were played on PC's since she had no access to one. It had occurred to her to look for Muse on YouTube, as anything could be found on YouTube, but she had found anything containing the word 'muse' or even the symbol had been blocked.

Once her bowl of popcorn was empty, she turned off the Wii U and the television and took the bowl to the kitchen to wash it. She set it on the dish rack to dry and heard Honoka leaving the study. Figuring she would do it or bust, she walked confidently towards the older woman, getting her attention.

"What is it, Maki-chan?" Honoka asked brightly.

"I love you." She stated simply, wanting to get it over with right away. But Honoka's reaction was not like anything she had expected, and she had expected anything ranging from confusion to rejection. Honoka's face displayed horror and despair, as if something had gone completely against the way she had planned.

"No, no, no, no! You- You can't! Not again! I-There's no way! I did everything to prevent this from happening again! You shouldn't have-You couldn't have fallen in love with me! It was never supposed to happen again!" Honoka was almost screaming by the last sentence, her eyes filled to the brim with despair and fear.

"H-Honoka, w-what do you mean?" Maki asked timidly, more questions piling onto her already full list. But Honoka didn't seem to be listening. The ginger haired woman was mumbling to herself, and Maki only caught a few words.

"Not supposed…happen again…Eri-chan…a warning…" Though Maki couldn't quite understand what Honoka was getting at, she got the gist of it. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with Honoka, again, whatever that meant, and that Eri had warned Honoka of this happening. It made no sense to her though, like most of what had happened over the past few days.

"Honoka, tell me! What's wrong with me loving you?!" Maki tried to take a hold of Honoka's arm but the older woman only pulled away.

"T-The room I told you was off-limits… Go there. I can't explain this." With that, Honoka turned and fled up the stairs. Maki heard the slam of the bedroom door and knew that the woman had locked it from the inside. With no other choice now, she turned and headed down the hall to the room that had felt familiar to her when she had first arrived.

She turned on the light in the room. As the light flickered on, she noticed that the room looked like it hadn't been in use for a few days. It was a large room, compared to the size of the other rooms. It looked like a small lab, with a table in the center of the room. Wires hung from the ceiling, and at the far side of the room, there was a book shelf lined with books of different sizes. However, the ones directly at her eye level were all even with the same binding. She went to one end of the shelf and picked out the book at the end.

_July 8__th__ 2021_

"That's the day before I came to Honoka's house…" Maki remembered. She put the book back, wanting to start from the beginning, if there was such a thing. These must have been Honoka's journals, and if Honoka let her come in here to learn, then she was best off starting at the start. She picked up the one at the other end and opened it.

_May 19__th__ 2016_

She decided to read on, since she couldn't find any book marking a date earlier than this one for five years ago.

_Maki-chan is dead._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave this as a cliffhanger. No hate please, I did warn you of eventual character death(s), and things will make more sense as the story progresses. While up to this point, it has been mostly from Maki's perspective, the story will move into a first person perspective from Honoka's point of view as Maki reads the diaries. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed.<strong>


	6. Finding Honoka's Journals

**This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, so to make up for missing a day, I've uploaded the entire thing. This was originally going to be split in two chapters.**

**Review Responses:**

anto334: It's okay, really. Use whatever language you feel comfortable with. Thanks for the compliment and this story will have a better ending than Favors did, so don't worry about it ending like that one.

GAT-X105VividPanzer: Everything in the five year span is revealed here. :3

Msmusicful: I just picked a YouTuber at random but I still watch Nigahiga. I like his videos.

Enya Talisman: You came really close with your speculations! I applaud you, and it makes me really happy to know you like this story so much.

KevinCruelz: It will all be revealed in this chapter.

Revengermajestyliberator: Everything is revealed starting now.

**Once again, this is not a AU of Favors. It has no continuation from that period of time, as both Making a Movies happened before the timeline in this fanfiction, in which the pairing was HonoMaki, and the movies were both filmed after the time in Favors, which ended with Maki losing her memory. Just saying. **

**It was fun reading all of your speculations and guesses but this is how it really went down during those five years.**

**Warning: It skips several dates at times, mostly because while it is in Honoka's POV, Maki is the one reading it and she is only focusing on what seems to be the most important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or anything mentioned.**

* * *

><p><em>May 19<em>_th__ 2016_

_Maki-chan is dead. That's what everyone's been telling me. It happened suddenly. It can't be true. I was just messaging her a few minutes earlier. She can't be dead. We were going to celebrate her acceptance into the same college as me by going out to eat. She was walking over. She can't be dead. There's no way._

_May 21__st__ 2016_

_They finally told us how she died. She had been walking across the street, having seen the walk sign and checked both sides before crossing. She was typing a message back to me. Then an idiot driver decided to try and run the red light. He too had been texting; he didn't see the red light, nor did he see her. And now she is dead because of his stupidity. Kotori and Nozomi keep trying to comfort me but I don't want their comfort. I want her back. But revenge would only get me in trouble._

_May 22__nd__ 2016_

_I'm changing my major from business. I won't write down what it is, but I have an idea. It came to me suddenly, how to bring Maki-chan back to me. I told everyone so they could help me but they seem displeased with the idea. Hanayo is refusing to talk to me anymore. Umi tries to tell me that I need to move on past Maki-chan's death, that Maki-chan wouldn't have wanted me to try doing this. But they don't see what I see. I need to do this. Even if they won't help._

_May 25__th__ 2016_

_Apparently I'm the heir to the Nishikino hospital now since I was the closest to Maki-chan when she was alive. But I can't become a doctor, not when I need to do something else. For now, it's fine. Maki-chan's parents are still alive and they can run the hospital. But I did get something out of it. I have the money now to continue in this new major, and the funding to start my project. Since no one in Muse would help me, I don't expect any one else would help me either. I will have to do this on my own._

_July 12__th__ 2016_

_Today is the date where all of us would gather and eat somewhere. We're still students, so we don't really go anywhere fancy. But I don't think any of them really wants me there. The only one still willing to talk to me normally is Niko-chan. Why can't they see that I need to do this? It haunts me all the time, like a ghost. I get the feeling that it won't go away until I finish._

_January 1__st__ 2017_

_I've been really busy with college work. This new major is a lot harder than my old one. But even without Umi-chan scolding me anymore, I still keep up my grades because I need the knowledge to do what I need to. In my spare time, I don't read manga or play games anymore. All my spare time is spent at the library, doing research on what my professors haven't explained to me yet. I think I'll get started on the project soon._

_January 8__th__ 2017_

_I've bought a house of my own for the project. It's fairly old, and somewhat close to my old home, but my parents wouldn't understand if I told them what I needed it for. As far as they know, it's for the start of a real estate business, because it is what I told them. They are grateful for my being written into the Nishikino line of inheritance, as they no longer have to worry about money to send me or Yukiho to college. They still insist on paying as much as they can, which I can understand. _

_January 17__th__ 2017_

_I've been making connections with some of the Nishikino family acquaintances. For all I know, they might have the things I need for my experiment. Besides, as the new heir, I have to get used to meeting with these people. They all have an interest in taking the hospital away from me since I'm not a medical major, but I know someone who is. They won't take the last thing that will help me get to Maki-chan away from me._

_January 20__th__ 2017_

_It took a while, but Eri-chan agreed to help me with this little part. She is studying to become a doctor, and she will run the hospital in my stead. Of course, the hospital will still be in my name but Eri-chan will make most of the decisions as she will know how better than I do. I get the feeling that Maki-chan's parents are more relieved now that I'm not the one who would be running the hospital in the future. I am only the heir because I was closest to Maki-chan and they wanted that to be their final offering to their daughter._

_February 14__th__ 2017_

_I really wish that I got to celebrate this day with Maki-chan. We looked forward to it every year, even though I was in college and she was still in high school last year. I've finally started on the long journey that is my project. I got the idea from a movie I watched a few years back so I have to make all of the equipment myself. It's hard getting the parts I need for this but I'm doing my best. Nothing like this has ever existed in the real world._

_April 19__th__ 2017_

_Today is Maki-chan's birthday. I've been working my butt off trying to manage my grades at school and at my experiment. I've shown my professor some of the stuff I've been building and he likes it a lot, says it's a new field that hasn't been explored completely yet. I think that's one of the reasons why I'm still in this class. I'm not a very good student to be honest, since no one is around to make sure I keep up the grades anymore. _

_May 10__th__ 2017_

_The semester's almost over and I'll be a third year in college for the upcoming year. Kotori-chan's leaving for Italy right after the semester as part of an exchange program. She hadn't wanted to go when we started college together but now she's going. I don't know what Umi-chan's doing. On another note, Niko-chan and I have started talking on the phone a lot. I think she's a bit lonely, with Nozomi-chan and Eri-chan being a thing, but I can't afford anything other than a few minutes every day. I'm hoping she can find something or someone to keep her from being lonely soon._

_June 9__th__ 2017_

_Nozomi-chan invited me to her birthday party and I decided to take a small break from my work. Okay, Niko-chan banged on my door and refused to leave unless I joined her. I didn't really understand why I had to be there, the party would have been a lot less awkward if I hadn't come, but Niko-chan seemed relieved. Hanayo-chan and Umi-chan refused to talk to me the entire time. I didn't know Hanayo-chan could match Umi-chan in terms of scariness until today…_

_June 10__th__ 2017_

_Kotori-chan just left today. I didn't go and see her off. I doubt Umi-chan would have wanted me there anyway. But Kotori-chan promised to send me letters and stuff. I don't know if I want to receive them but I wished her luck through text message. It's the best I can do._

_October 15__th__ 2017_

_Umi-chan keeps calling me to stop obsessing over my project. It's not an obsession. I'm not losing my mind. I just have a thought that doesn't go away and keeps coming back even when I try to get it out of my head. I just think she's lonely without Kotori-chan around anymore. I told her to talk to Niko-chan instead if she's lonely. She hung up on me for the twentieth time I think, in the past week._

_November 3__rd__ 2017_

_Eri-chan injured her leg today. Nozomi-chan posted the video on Facebook, that's how I know. Otherwise I wouldn't, since everyone has practically given up on convincing me to stop working, and are now completely ignoring me and what I'm doing. I finished building a machine that I would need. Now if I could just get those people to give me more machine parts than the ones I managed to get from them…_

_December 25__th__ 2017_

_I've sent out Christmas gifts for all of my 'friends', I'm not sure if they are still or not. Even if they don't send me anything, I felt like I should for shutting myself up all the time. I even managed to send a gift to Kotori-chan in Italy so it would reach her on Christmas. At least, I hope it does. I don't really trust the postal service._

_January 13__th__ 2018_

_I'm a little closer to my goal now. I haven't gotten any word from the others regarding their Christmas gifts but it doesn't bother me. Maybe I am getting a little lonely, being by myself a lot of the time, but if this works, then I won't be alone ever again. I seriously hope this stupid thought would leave me if I finish._

_February 14__th__ 2018_

_It's Valentine's Day again. _

_April 19__th__ 2018_

_I wonder what I would have gotten Maki-chan if she were still alive._

_June 9__th__ 2018_

_Today is Nozomi-chan's birthday. We're also celebrating their graduation from college, at least for their bachelor's degrees. Nozomi-chan and Niko-chan are planning on becoming models, but Eri-chan has to return to medical school. I feel kind of bad for making her shoulder the responsibility of the hospital but she has to because I have my own agenda._

_June 10__th__ 2018_

_These entries have become more or less a single statement. There really is nothing important to report anymore. I don't even know why I'm still doing this._

_July 12__th__ 2018_

_We went out to eat again. It was very quiet._

_August 29__th__ 2018_

_I wonder if Maki-chan is (the rest has been crossed out hastily)_

_November 1__st__ 2018_

_I re-watched our Frozen shooting today. I think I made a mistake in trying to write the script, cast the characters, be the director, and play Princess Anna at the same time. Hind-sight is 20-20, as they say._

_December 9__th__ 2018_

_I woke up on the floor today. Then again, I've pulled off 5 all-nighters in a row. Maybe I should adjust my work and sleep schedules. Nah._

_December 25__th__ 2018_

_Sent out gifts again._

_June 1__st__ 2019_

_I've officially graduated from college. I'll pursue a better degree later but for now, I'm going to focus all my attention on my project. Eri-chan is still in med school but she is also head of the hospital so she can pay for the schooling. Umi-chan is upset, but she knows it's for the best. Kotori-chan is staying another two years in Italy to hone her clothe-making ability._

_October 18__th__ 2019_

_I've built my laboratory the way I need it! Now I can finally get started on what I set out to do two years ago! Just you wait, Maki-chan. I'll definitely bring you back to me._

_December 25__th__ 2019_

_Not sending gifts this year. I'm still gathering materials._

_May 27__th__ 2020_

_I've made the robot. All I need to do is find a sample of Maki-chan's DNA and I can program it with her memories. It will bring Maki-chan back to me._

_June 17__th__ 2020_

_Maki-chan's parents are dead. I don't know exactly the cause of their deaths but they suspect a gas leak. I'm officially the owner of the Nishikino family hospital as well as propetier of the family homes they own. I've kept their servants bound to the homes to take care of them by increasing their paycheck a bit. I need the houses nice and neat just in case there is a need for them._

_August 19__th__ 2020_

_I've programmed the robot with the memories. Now I just need an energy source. I can't do it like in the movie because such a substance doesn't exist. I guess a battery and wireless charger will have to do._

_November 31__st__ 2020_

_I've activated "Maki". She thinks she is Nishikino Maki, a seventeen year old bound for college. I have explained to her that she will have to retake the entrance exams, which she accepts since it is past the time for her to enter college. She doesn't know she is a robot. I have her alive again._

_December 25__th__ 2020_

_Hanayo-chan is really disgusted with me now. I know the dead should be left alone and we should keep living but that thought wouldn't leave me alone. Now it is finally gone, or rather, has fallen silent. Maki says she loves me a lot more than she used to when she was alive, but she keeps looking for everyone in Muse. Since they rather don't like me now, it's easy to keep her from finding them._

_January 23__rd__ 2021_

_I'm starting to think I've made a mistake in making Maki. She's intelligent and has figured out that she is a robot. But despite this, she still says that she loves me. I realize this now. I can't love a robot. Maki will never change. I have to put an end to this._

_February 16__th__ 2021_

_I've been doing tune-ups for Maki. It's rather easy, since the phrase "Good morning, Maki" turns her on, and "Good night, Maki" turns her off. I'm wondering how exactly I should end our new relationship because I can't destroy her even if I wanted to. It would be cruel to her, since It's so hard to remember she isn't human._

_June 31__st__ 2021_

_I have decided what I must do. I called Maki in for another tune-up, but like I said before, she's intelligent. After all, she's programmed with Maki-chan's memories. Her previous tune-up was a few days ago and she knew she didn't need another one so soon. She figured out that what I planned to do. I had to forcefully shut her off with that phrase. I didn't want to do it. Her last words still rang in my head._

"_I love you! And nothing you do will ever get rid of that!"_

_July 8__th__ 2021_

_Maki's programming has been completely erased. I gave her a new programming, that would give her false memories. That she was an orphan, that her memory had been erased because of a traumatic experience, that she had been living with Eri-chan and Nozomi-chan for a few months as them being her temporary caretakers. I've enlisted their help and visited their home to get the memories as true as possible. All of her things have been moved to their home but will be packed and ready to go. They are to wake her tomorrow morning and bring her back here so that we can start as sisters. My plan is perfect. She won't fall in love with me again._

* * *

><p><strong>After this we will return to Maki's POV. Reviews please.<strong>

**Extra note: I really hope this doesn't confuse anyone.**


	7. In the End

**Review Responses**

Msmusicful: I'm glad. I was worried it would become confusing.

30secondstoidealize: Should I really add tragedy as a tag for this fic?

Revengerlibertymajesty: It's not the same driver as in Making a Movie 2. I haven't decided whether this is an AU to the movies. I'm still working out the timeline.

Enya Talisman: Yeah, I got inspired by Pacthesis's Project Toaster, but I have added my own twist to things.

GAT-X105VividPanzer: It could end well. Maybe.

Nexus Infinity: OwO

anto334: Maki has emotions because she was originally programmed with the dead Maki's memories, which had feelings in them already. So she kept the emotions with her, even when her memory was deleted.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

><p>Maki closed the last journal on the shelf with a snap. All around her, journals that had already been read lay in a circular mess.<p>

"So that's why…" She mumbled, standing up. She dropped the last journal and turned to the wall. "If I truly am a robot then…" She took a few steps back and then sprinted right at the wall. It hurt. Her arm was broken, having stepped on a journal at the last moment and slipped. As she watched, her arm repaired itself and the pain went away. "...I am one complex piece of machinery, but at least I know now what my purpose here is. I remember why I was made." With a new sense of confidence, she went back into the main part of the house, shutting the door to the lab behind her.

"You've been in there for several days." Niko noted, spotting her as the young woman walked up the stairs with a tray. She was balancing a plate of steaming food and a glass of orange juice.

"Niko-san." Maki acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting Honoka her food." Niko responded as if it was the most normal thing to be happening. "She called me. It didn't really make sense to me but I got the message that she wanted food so…" She lifted her tray to show what she meant.

"Thanks. I'll take it to her." Maki walked up the stairs to Niko and took hold of the tray.

"Are you sure? I can do it." Niko said. Maki shook her head.

"I have to talk to her at some point. About the truth." Niko nodded and released her hold on the tray.

"You know that you're an android." Maki nodded. "And how do you feel about being made for such a selfish reason?"

"It's not selfish." Niko looked surprised so Maki continued. "I am very happy to be made by Honoka like this. I could love her, so that makes me grateful." Niko sighed, smiling.

"There's no change, huh?" Maki shook her head, also smiling. "Well then, I'll be going now. Say hi to Honoka for me." The young woman waved and headed back down the stairs.

Maki watched her go and then walked up the stairs, tray in her hands.

She knocked on the door to their shared room. While she may not have regained her deleted memories, she at least knew the basis of her birth and how she interacted with Honoka during those short months.

"Thank you, Niko-chan! I-" Honoka, who had thrown the door open eagerly, paused when she saw Maki.

"Hello, Honoka." Maki greeted warmly. "Shall we eat?"

Honoka did most of the eating. Maki sat on the side and watched the young woman eat, not feeling hungry herself. Then again, she had never been hungry since she never had to eat. Speaking of which, why was she able to eat and pass waste like a human? She chalked it down to Honoka's random scrutiny for details, though she had noted that Honoka neglected to give her a belly button. Talk about really random details.

"You hate me now, don't you?" Honoka finally asked, having finished eating.

"No, I still love you." Maki responded calmly. Honoka took in this information, though she still didn't seem pleased about it.

"How can you? I may have programmed you before to love me, but that was deleted already. It shouldn't have re-surfaced." Honoka said.

"I told you, remember? I love you. I will always love you, even if you try to get rid of my feelings. Nothing has changed, Honoka." Maki placed a hand over where her heart would have been if she had one. "But I do thank you for reprogramming me."

"Huh?!" Honoka stared at Maki, not comprehending why she would be thanked for something like that.

"I now know why I was born." As Honoka continued to stare, Maki started to explain. "You see…"

~20 years later~

With Maki introduced to the world as her first android, Honoka gradually climbed the stairs to being famous for her brain instead of her charisma. Which was rather weird as the girl had never been known to get good grades. Honoka currently worked with Eri at the hospital, designing robots that would help the patients get aid faster without the hassle of waiting for a limited amount of doctors. Of course, she never made any androids capable of taking the place of doctors because she realized that they were essential. Rin and Hanayo's business had expanded, but they refused to chain their restaurant. They just remodeled the building and made it larger. Umi and Kotori have gone global with their clothing line, which Nozomi and Niko modeled for them. However successful they all were, their friendships, which have improved since 20 years ago, would never be the same as when they were all high school students dancing to save their school.

Maki assisted Honoka in her daily work, doing whatever she could to make the engineer's life easier. Her most common errand would to be to retrieve coffee from the downstairs café, which was what she was currently doing. She walked back up the stairs, walking carefully so she wouldn't spill the liquid.

"Thanks, Maki." After the incident all those years ago, Honoka had dropped the honorific from Maki's name. The woman accepted the cup of coffee and sipped it gratefully. Maki looked down at the newest android that Honoka was currently working on it.

"Honoka, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"C-Can you make me a new body?" Honoka set down her cup and grabbed Maki over to her. Maki stiffened as Honoka ran her hands quickly all over the red-head's body.

"There's nothing wrong with your current one…" Honoka mumbled to herself.

"It's not that there's something wrong, but you're getting older…so I want to be older too." Maki admitted, having watched Honoka grow older while she stayed the same.

"No!" Maki flinched at the sudden shout. "You have no idea how lucky you are. Being old is painful, you know."

"R-Right…" Maki said, giving up. Honoka seemed to be deep in thought before looking up at Maki again.

"Say, you love me right?" She asked.

"Of course I do." Maki responded. Her love for Honoka was the one thing she was always sure about, and the love sometimes extended to the other members of Muse, whenever she managed to see them.

"Even when I get older?"

"Honoka, I will always love you. No matter what." Maki replied.

"I believe you. Because I love you too." Maki just smiled softly instead of responding. While being identical to the original Maki, she had her own personality now. Love was something that she knew very well. It was her purpose, her reason for being born, and she didn't get flustered over something like love. "Though I can't marry you or anything since you're a robot."

"Don't forget the age difference. You're 43 and I'm only 17~" Maki teased.

"Technically, you're 20 now." Honoka said. "Twenty years since I made you."

"I would have been 42 if I hadn't died." Maki said. When Honoka looked at her strangely, Maki responded. "I meant the original me. Not me right now."

Maki held the thought deep in her heart. She had one, she knew it. It pulsed inside of her, a center of warmth and love. And at its core, a previously sleeping entity woke for the first time in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the last. It might be uploaded today, or tomorrow, depending on how fast I can type it. It's almost over, so hang in there a little longer.<strong>


	8. Nothing is Eternal

**I did it! Two chapters in one day. This is the end of this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.**

* * *

><p>Maki clung to that warmth, even as she followed Honoka through her life, for if she let go of that warmth, her job would not be finished. It was her comfort, something that no one would ever expect from her, nor could they ever take it away from her. After all, she knew that one day it would all end. Because…humans…don't live forever.<p>

Honoka's death arrived a lot sooner than they both had expected. Maki clung to the warmth within her chest, knowing that Honoka's death meant that her job was almost complete. She would draw her strength from the entity within her chest to keep moving until she was done. She may not have been Nishikino Maki, but she was more than capable of being the "Maki" that would settle things for good so they could all move on.

"I'm very sorry to call you all out here like this." Maki apologized to the gathered Muse members. For the most part, they were all retired, though Eri still ran the hospital. However, the blonde was preparing to pass on the responsibility to her children, so she had more leisure time than before. "However, this is something that I find necessary for all seven of you to learn." Now was the time to release her warmth. She let the entity that had slept in her for so long take over her, the body that was supposed to belong to the entity, the love of Nishikino Maki.

"I am truly sorry to have died before I could tell you." Maki spoke with "Maki's" mouth. "Maki" took a step back, without moving her actual body, to let Maki assume full control. To those watching her, it seemed as if a golden light had suddenly sprung from nowhere to shroud the android. "But I really, really, really wanted to thank you, all of you, for the short fun times we had together."

Maki addressed Eri. "Thank you for taking care of the hospital for me. I know it must have been very hard on you, all these years. I apologize for making you miss your modeling chance." Eri looked taken aback.

"Y-You're welcome…my daughters are learning to take it over right now. Miyu and Yumi don't have much aptitude for it, but luckily our third child, Emi, is very interested in inheriting the hospital. It will continue to be successful." Eri said. "But how did you know about…" She trailed off as Maki flashed her a warm smile. Her worries seemed to flow away under the gentleness of the gaze Maki was giving her.

Maki then turned to Rin and Hanayo, both of whom seemed to be holding back tears. She walked over to the middle-aged women and gave them both a hug. "I'm sorry for leaving so early. We could have had so much fun together, and I never thanked you for helping me into Muse back in our first year of high school. Truly, I thank you." That did it. Both women broke into sobs as they clutched the body of their dead friend. Maki soothed them with quiet murmurs until they released her.

"Sometimes, I thought you were more of a parent to me than a friend, Nozomi." Maki took both of Nozomi's hands in her own. "You were always watching out for all of us, and you kept doing so even when everyone drifted apart. Thank you, for watching out for me." Nozomi burst into tears as well, though she calmed down a lot faster than Rin and Hanayo.

Maki then went to Umi and Kotori.

"Maki, it's really you, right? Not the android you. But how?" Umi asked, having trouble believing this was actually happening.

"I will explain that in a little bit." Maki said mysteriously. "But you can rest now, Umi. There's no more reason to distance yourself from everyone. Same to you, Kotori. Thank you, for being the backbone of Muse at the very beginning."

"And, Niko-chan. Thank you for being so supportive of Honoka all this time, even when everyone else had given up. It is partially thanks to you that I am now able to speak here today." Niko wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled, nodding.

Maki returned to her position at the front of the group. "I am here right now, because I had a wish that I wanted granted. I wanted it granted so badly that it affected everyone down here as well. I wanted a chance to say what I couldn't before I died, what I just said now. I wished for a way so badly that I planted an idea, and a bit of myself, into Honoka's head." Inside her body, Maki turned to "Maki" and gestured to the front. "Maki" assumed control, heeding Maki's wishes.

"I am the android known as Maki. I was built so that Maki may communicate with you what she couldn't before. I am Honoka's and Maki's child, as Maki gave the idea and Honoka gave the body. Thus, I could exist. But a problem occurred, something Maki could not foresee. Honoka gave me Maki's memories, so I couldn't act out what Maki had wanted me to do. So the bit of Maki that went from Honoka into the android body made for her fell asleep, pushed aside by the memories. I finally remembered everything, and Maki has been freed." "Maki", in her body, turned around to face Maki once more. Maki smiled and nodded. The job had been finished. There was just one more message to pass along before it was all over.

For the seven watching, they saw the robot that Honoka had built standing before them. She had her eyes closed, and her arms crossed over her chest. To her right, orange light gathered and focused into the form of Honoka. To her left, red light gathered and focused into the form of Maki. The two spirits, though they had no solid form, spoke as one.

_If we meet again, in our next life, then, at that time, please dance with us again…_ It wasn't clear whether they spoke aloud, or directly into the women's heads, but they disappeared right after the message was given. The robot fell forward, barely managing to catch herself before she hit the ground face-first.

Maki was almost at the limit of her battery life. If she didn't charge soon, she would run out of power. She had used up a lot to bring Honoka and Maki out of her body so that the other members could see and learn that it was all over. Next time, they would be able to dance as the idols they should have been in their current lives. And she would make sure that she would not get in their way during their next chance.

"That was their final good-bye, everyone. I wish you luck for the rest of your lives." Maki bowed and walked away, not looking back. She couldn't look back. She needed to end this and if she looked back, she would not be able to. Human emotions were a pain sometimes, but a necessary one.

Honoka's grave was in a small graveyard. They had arranged it so that her final resting place would be right next to Maki's. Maki sat down on the ground behind Honoka's grave.

"I accomplished my purpose. From now on, it will all be up to Muse's next life." Maki said, addressing the sky. She closed her eyes as the wind blew past her, almost as if the air was trying to wrap her in an embrace.

"Good night, Maki."

* * *

><p><strong>The idea behind this story started while I was watching Vocaloid songs. I found the idea of having Muse as Vocaloids interesting, but it wouldn't make sense at the same time. While expanding on the idea, I remembered Project Toaster from Pacthesis, and added that to the mix. It started to take form, a HonoMaki fanfiction involving androids and the supernatural.<strong>

**If this story made you cry, then I feel like I have done a good job. I have told the idea, just the idea alone, to my friends prior to writing this, and they all got feels from it. So if this made you feel something, then I have done my job.**

**The moral of this story is: Don't text and drive. No, actually, it's that something small might happen that will throw everything off track. But seriously, don't text and drive.**

**If you put all the chapter titles in order, you get a basic summary of what Eternal is about.**

**One last game. The line "**_If we meet again, in our next life, then, at that time, please dance with us again…_**" is my version of a line from a Vocaloid song. If you can guess the song correctly, I will award you with a one-shot request.**

**That's enough rambling from me now. I hoped you enjoyed this story, despite how short it was.**


End file.
